Lo idiota que fuí
by Amapol
Summary: ONE SHOT- Un relato corto de los sentimientos de un saiyajin, cuando su mejor amiga le confiesa que se enamoro de otro... contiene Romance


**Les Dejo este ONE SHOT**

**Un relato corto de los sentimientos de un ****saiyajin****, cuando su mejor amiga le confiesa que se enamoro de otro...**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

_Sus ojos reflejaban emoción, espectativa, ilusión… es difícil describir lo que vi en su mirada en ese momento, difícil poder expresarlo en su totalidad,pero si puedo decir que esos ojos mostraban algo que yo hace mucho que no percibía… y vaya realidad recién me daba cuenta de eso… en qué momento esos ojos dejaron de brillar para mi, para ahora brillar para otro… y con una emoción que muestra fuego sin necesidad de expresarlo en poder… yo solo pienso; no me dejes… no me dejes Bulma… pero al verla mirarme nuevamente siento un estremecimiento y no sé cómo identificarlo, demonios! Me causa ansiedad… porque me miras así? Que me quieres decir? Tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo…_

-Goku…-

_Guardo silencio mientras su mirada se dirige hacia el cielo, simplemente la dejó continuar…._

-Espero que regrese…-

_La sigo mirando sin pronunciar palabras, ya que sinceramente no sé qué decir…_

-No se como pudo irse, no entiendo que paso… solo… quiero que regrese-

_Mi pecho se estremeció, un frío helado llego hasta mi estomago… vi su expresión de tristeza y pesar, realmente esto podía pasar?… _

-Lo- Lo hechas menos?- _sabia la respuesta pero quería que me lo diga y no entiendo porque su expresión ya me estaba afectando y demonios se porque…._

-Si… se que dirás que estoy loca! Pero créeme Goku, a solases otra persona, es diferente-

_Ahora su expresión es otra… ver esa sonrisa acompañada de unasmejillas rojas me da que pensar… Bulma eres tan bonita… soy un imbecil al estar pensando esto, pero aún así mi expresión de pesar no la puedo ocultar…_

-Te sucede algo?- _Me pregunta mirándome con detenimiento… no por favor no hagas eso, no me toques el rostro… siento su suave piel tocarme, esos ojos azules mirándome atentamente… pero… pero porque ya no noto ese brillo como antes, ahora me ve diferente y no entiendo porque no puedo soportarlo, me giró mirando hacia el horizonte obligándola a soltarme… mi ojos se concentran en el atardecer… veo el sol ocultarse junto con algo interno… algo que también se está yendo… y me duele…_

-Bulma… Vegeta regresará… estoy seguro…-

-En serio lo crees Goku! Me da gusto escuchar eso porque ya me adecue a él y a pesar de ese carácter hostil y distante que muestra me atrae y por alguna razón no quiero dejarlo ir, no esta vez…-

_La miro con sorpresa por sus palabras… ella me mira fijamente y me sonríe como entendiendo mi expresión… _

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaban por venir los androides, yo creía que él era un hombre egoísta y frío… demasido frío para formar una familia e ir más allá conmigo… por eso yo tenía claro que a pesar de haber tenido a Trunks… lo nuestro no existía, por eso mantuve distancia y traté de no formar sentimientos…-

_Su mirada pensativa y nostálgica me genera incertidumbre… necesito preguntar…_

-Y que cambió? -_Alivio mi incertidumbre mirándola con cierto temor pero ansioso por saber qué demonios pasó… que generó ese cambio que ahora me está perturbando aunque disimule con una sonrisa forzada… No, otra vez no, no me mires así…_

-Alguna vez… te dije que me gustaba tu sonrisa?-

_No se que expresión tiene mi rostro pero debe ser de un gran idiota al verla reír derrepente por mi reacción… sin poder controlarlo siento mi rostro arder y cierta sonrisa nerviosa libero por inercia, me gustaría quedarme con eso, pero el momento dura unos segundos al verla nuevamente con su expresión nostálgica…_

-El…-

_-_Qué?-_ le preguntó algo impaciente_

-Él cambió Goku… Vegeta cambió…- _Me respondió mirando hacia horizonte mientras sus cabellos se levantaban ligeramente por el cálido viento… pero veo que agacha la mirada lista para continuar y yo no sé si quiero que continúe… _

-A pesar de tener ese carácter… créeme hay muchas cosas dentro de él por conocer, no solo es esa careta que muestra, desde que empezó un acercamiento más frecuente con Trunks, las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron lo que me permitió conocerlo más y no pude evitar acercarme y… últimamente solo pienso en eso y por alguna razón no lo quiero dejar ir-

-POR QUÉ? -_No puedo disimular más, trato de controlarme, pero tener toda esa información me altero… ella me mira con sorpresa, la entiendo no es un comportamiento normal en mi… lo siento Bulma, realmente lo siento, trato nuevamente de disimular aclaro mi voz y trato de ser más consciente…_

-Qui-quiero decir que por no lo tomas con más calma Bulma…Ve-Vegeta es difícil, complicado y no es el único…hombre- _terminó por decir avergonzándome de mí mismo, su inesperada risa me sorprendió, acaso estaba tomando con gracia mi comentario? Yo hablaba en serio_

-Diras que soy muy cursi o tal ves estas cosas no comprendas Goku, pero… me enamoré de Él y lo quiero para mi, ya sabes como soy… aunque no será fácil, esta vez no dejare que se vuelva a ir, me enamore de él Goku y no quiero perderlo-

_Jamás me imaginé escuchar eso de ella… siento mis manos temblar y siento un vacío tan profundo que no sé incluso desde cuando apareció… vi su determinación en sus ojos, la conozco tan bien que sé que así será… y ahora me preguntó, porque me dice todo esto… siento que me esta dejando, que se olvido de mi… y me lo confiesa directamente… esto no es nada de lo que sentí alguna vez en mi vida… es tan difícil sonreír ante sus palabras que solo la impresión gobierna mi rostro… el desconcierto me delata… la veo ver el horizonte y siento que ella… se aleja cada vez más…_

-Bulma… siempre estaremos juntos?-

_Veo aquellos ojos mirarme con detenimiento, mi pregunta la desconcertó, acaso por fin va a mostrarme aquello que tanto quiero, que tanto anhelo, y que por mi propia estupidez no pude corresponder en su momento…_

-Claro que si Goku! Eres mi mejor amigo…se que vegeta te tiene cierta rivalidad pero no creas que eso influirá en nuestra amistad en lo absoluto! –

_Solo me queda mostrarle una sonrisa, quiero pensar que me esta evadiendo o es que simplemente ya no existe nada de lo que un día me confesó y que tengo presente en mis recuerdos…_

**.**

_La fiebre y el dolor en el pecho no paraba, Milk gritaba angustiada por mi dolor y Yamcha trataba de tranquilizarme diciéndome que el medicamento haría efecto… pero yo no podía dejar de gritar desesperado, jamás había sentido algo así y no encontraba forma para tranquilizarme hasta que de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza… en la poca conciencia que me quedaba vi que Milk y Yamcha giraron con desconcierto, en eso la vi acercarse rápidamente hacia mi… ignorándolos por completo…_

-Goku!- Pronunció Bulma con notoria preocupación…

-Bulma! Trajiste más médicamento?- le preguntó Milk con apuro

-Yo no cuento con esa medicina, ya le dieron la que trajo ese chico del futuro?-

-Si, acaba de tomar un sorbo- respondió Yamcha

-Traigan paños fríos! Esta con fiebre!- Demandó Bulma mientras tocaba su frente

-Bulma! Eso lo puedo hacer yo!- contestó Milk con cierto recelo

-Yamcha ve por hielo y Milk ve por toallas limpias! Rápido, que esperan!- demandó con enojo la peliazul algo que alarmó a los dos y fueron por lo que pidió rápidamente…

-Goku… - diciendo esto vio el pomo de la medicina, levanto ligeramente su cabeza para que termine de tomar todo el contenido -Si te dieron esto, es porque debes tomar todo no en sorbos, que estúpidos son!-

_En ese momento empecé a sentirme mejor, era como si mi pecho se apaciguara y dejara de bombardearme con dardos de dolor, sentí que mi respiración se iba calmando y podía sin pesar abrir mis ojos lentamente…_

-Bulma…-_pronuncie su nombre al verla mirarme directamente, trate de sonreír pero aún no tenía tantas fuerzas… ella me miraba con nostalgia lo pude percibir…. Y en ese momento creí que era por mi enfermedad… ahora veo lo estúpido que fui…_

-Que bueno que te sientas mejor- _Me dijo en un tono calmado con sus ojos algo brillosos…_

-Gracias…- _respondi tratando de formar una sonrisa de agradecimiento…_

_Recuerdo que miro hacia la puerta y giró rápidamente hacia mi, se quedó pensando unos segundos y acercó sus labios a mi frente, me besó causando que abriera mis ojos grandemente por el asombro de sentir su cálida piel tocar la mía y no pude evitar quedarme totalmente quieto al ver su rostro tan cerca al mio… pude sentir su respiración y ver el ligero rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, en ese momento me senti extraño y una presión familiar senti en mis entrañas… pero me gusto_

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti- _fue lo que susurro mirándome a los ojos_ -Lo sabes verdad?-_volvió a preguntarme para asegurarse seguramente de que la hubiera escuchado _

_En ese momento no pude evitar sentirme bien, con cierto entusiasmo a pesar de aún estar convaleciente… era algo que estaba esperando de ella, ya que así como en ese momento, había existido otros, donde Bulma siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba y a solas cuando nadie nos veía me decía cosas que me generaban algo reconfortante en mi interior pero que sinceramente no sabía identificar ni cómo expresar solo la quedaba mirando como ahora, sin parpadear, pero ahora pienso qué tal vez ella había esperado una respuesta, algo que jamás hice, ya que nunca lo crei necesario y ahora puedo decir que fui un completo idiota…_

_La puerta se volvió abrir y para esto ella ya estaba a unos pasos lejos de mi, Milk se acercó a mi y empezó a decirme ciertas cosas y a hablar con Yamcha, mientras ella me veía a la distancia, no se porque siempre que pasaba eso con Bulma sentía que era algo que debía quedar ahí, solo entre nosostros o en mi, ya que su comportamiento cambiaba derrepente alejándose o manteniendo cierta actitud diferente, lo que relacione en el tiempo con el hecho de que Milk esté cerca… en ese momento sentí las manos de Milk sobre mi frente y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, le sonrei y le agradecí por su preocupación y fue en ese momento que Bulma se despidió argumentando su prisa por atender al pequeño Trunks_

-Gracias Bulma!- _Me apresure a decirle, como hubiera deseado que no se fuera…_

_._

_Mis ojos no se desprenden del suelo, sus palabras me dejan sin respuesta… siempre seremos amigos… eso es bueno… pero porque estoy desconforme, cojo una pequeña roca y la aviento hacia el precipicio, trato de apreciar su destino, pero creo que me excedí en fuerza…_

-Este lugar es especial-

_Su sonrisa nuevamente rompió el silencio_

-Si lo es-

-Te acuerdas?-

_Su pregunta me lleva derrepente a viejos recuerdos otra vez, por fin expreso una sonrisa amena con libertad, era cierto ese lugar era especial, estábamos en la cima de una montaña rocosa apreciando todo el horizonte y en especial el atardecer… todo se veía pequeño desde ahí, y la cima es tan alta que podemos decir que gozamos de cierta soledad o intimidad, ya que solo estamos nosotros, nadie más podría llegar ahí, ese era nuestro lugar secreto desde hace varios años, eso nadie sabia y lo usábamos cada vez que buscamos soledad o cuando simplemente ella quería verme, esto último me causa nostalgia…_

**.**

**-**Goku, espera!-

-Que quieres Bulma!-

-Mocoso insolente! Respóndeme bien!-

-Tu no eres tan grande! Así que no me trates así!-

-Caminas muy rápido! Recuerda que soy una chica! Esta montaña es muy impinada!-

-Ay! Eres muy débil! Yo iré a buscar la esfera! Espérame acá-

-Que! Y quedarme acá sola a merced de los monstruos gigantes? No!-

-Bueno entonces… ummmmm? Ya sé! Súbete en mi espalda, yo te cargaré!

-Que? Eres pequeño Goku, yo soy más grande, será incómodo-

-Yo soy muy fuerte! Puedo cargarte sin problemas, vamos súbete_!- le dije con cierta prisa, en ese momento vi que miraba a todos lados, no tenía opción y accedió con temor, a pesar de que era más alta recuerdo que no sentí peso en mi espalda incluso lo tomé como cierto entrenamiento y llegamos sin problema a la cima, donde se encontraba aquella esfera…_

-Bien! Ahí está!-

_Yo la miré con satisfacción me sentía contento era la quinta esfera que encontrábamos pero la subida igual me había cansado un poco así que decidí sentarme al ras de aquel precipicio… recuerdo que Bulma miro el horizonte y corrió a sentarse a mi costado…_

-Es hermoso…-

-Si… lo es-

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos apreciando el panorama, hasta que ella lo rompió diciendo algo que recordaría el resto de mi vida y tal vez ese sea el hecho por el cual a veces prefiero… no, mejor lo olvido… no, imposible…._

-Goku… siempre estaremos juntos?-

-Ah? Si claro- _Recuerdo que respondi sin pensarlo _

-Entonces cada cierto tiempo nos veremos aquí, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, esta bien?-

_Se lo prometí, afirmé con mi cabeza mientras la veía mirarmecon esa sonrisa radiante que la caracteriza, ese día me di cuenta que era muy bonita…_

_._

-Goku, eres feliz con Milk?-

_Me siento sorprendido por su pregunta, no tengo una respuesta… así que digo lo primero que pienso al respecto._

-Si, Milk es muy buena-

_Ella me mira nuevamente sin parpadear, solo suspira y gira su mirada hacia las rocas, qué significa eso…_

-La extrañaste el tiempo que estuviste muerto?-

_Nuevamente su pregunta me deja pensativo… y nuevamente mi mente tiene la respuesta…_

-No-

_Ahora sus ojos se abren y se acerca sutilmente sin apartarme la mirada, rayos porque hace eso!_

-Por qué? Digo… acaso no pensabas en ella?-

-No… bueno únicamente no en ella, pensaba en todos-

-Goku no es lo mismo! cuando quieres a alguien de forma especial, piensas únicamente en esa persona, y añoras verla-

-Añoras verla?- _estoy sumido en su perfil_

-Si efectivamente-

-Entonces yo te extrañaba a ti- _Demonios! Solte las palabras sin pensarlas, siento mis mejillas arder y no puedo controlarlas… pero aun así una sonrisa inesperada aparece en su rostro mientras mueve sus piernas y se acerca más a mi, me siento nervioso…_

-Me extrañabas Goku?-

_No puedo responder mi lengua se traba y los nervios me invaden, porque siento esto, me siento tan estupido, solo atino a sonreir y me razco los cabellos_

-Es bueno saberlo sabes… cuando te casaste pense que te olvidarias… de los amigos-

-Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti_\- Que me pasa, estoy siendo muy osado…_ –Disculpame Bulma-

-No te disculpes, es cierto… pensé que te olvidarias de mi-

_Eso era imposible, jamás lo haria Bulma… eso jamás… ambos sonreimos recordando nuevamente viejos momentos…_

_._

_Ese día escuché su voz agitada, yo estaba dirigiéndome hacia la salida del comedor quería acercarme hacia Krilin, pero su voz me detuvo y giré a verla con curiosidad_

-Felicitaciones!-

_Su cálido abrazo me agarró de sorpresa, la estréches de su cuerpo me hizo percibir los latidos fuertes de su corazón… me quede sin reacción, no supe que decir, simplemente sonreí por aquel gesto…_

-Espero que… no nos dejemos de ver-

-No creo, tengo la nube voladora puedo llegar rápidamente a cualquier lugar-

_Recuerdo aquella mirada, su expresión era extraña parecía triste aunque mantenía esa sonrisa y no entendí en ese momento el porqué, demonios ahora me arrepiento…_

-Solo espero que Milk no sea celosa y te deje visitar a los amigos-

-Celosa? Que es Celosa?-

-AY! OLVÍDALO!- _su gesto molesto me gustaba, si que me gustaba_

-Bulma no te enojes, solo no sé qué significa eso-

_Su expresión me era confusa, recuerdo que se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, yo hice lo mismo y en ese momento pensé que era muy atractiva pero no dije nada… como siempre…_

-Espero verte pronto Goku-

-Claro que si Bulma, cuando me necesites avísame-

_Otra vez me miro como perdida, recuerdo que me quede mirandola y de una forma absurda empece a reir, parace que se molesto porque me empujo, pero perdio el equilibrio y antes de que cayera la sujete, esa fue la primera vez que senti el rose de sus labios con los mios, ambos nos quedamos quietos, eso me produjo una sensación que me gusto y sé que a ella tambien ya que sonrio y sus mejillas se acaloraron…_

_Desde esa vez, siempre había una forma de encontrarnos, de sentarnos en este mismo lugar a platicar, durante esos primeros años de casado no vi a nadie conocido, ni a Krilin, ni al maesro Rochi, pero si a ella, y eso solo lo sabiamos nosotros, por alguna razón no se lo quise contar a Milk y cuando se lo conte a Bulma me dijo que estaba de acuerdo… si bien yo siempre priorizaba mi entrenamiento que realizaba en la montaña… cuando ella me buscaba y me decia para vernos yo accedía sin refutar y aunque yo no hablaba casi nada siempre me daba gusto su compañía, escuchar sus anecdotas o aventuras que pasaba a solas y esas palabras que me dejaban sin palabras…_

-Goku… los hombres son tan estúpidos-

-Qué? Los hombres? Por qué?-

-Yamcha es un estúpido-

-Yamcha?-

-Es un completo idiota-

-Que a hecho esta vez?- _le pregunte con atención_

-No sé… simplemente no tiene ningun parecido a ti, nisiquiera se esfuerza- _diciendo eso se levanto, sacudio su falda y saco una capsula de su bolsillo, sus palabras me confundieron y quise preguntar antes de que se fuera…_

-Quieres que se parezca a mi?!-

_Ella me miro profundamente, esa mirada que me ofrecio fue tan penetrante que por un momento me senti debil… _

-Quisiera que él, fueras tu-

_No sé si fue mi ego, mi sobre confianza… pero desde que ella me dijo eso, pense que siempre estaria para mi, me quedría a mi y a nadie más o al menos no como a mi, y yo no quedría a nadie como a ella… aunque la diferencia es que yo jamás se lo dije, me conforme con escucharla y satisfacer mis entrañas, ya que cuando la tenía cerca sentia un estremecimiento que me hacia tener animo, mucho animo y excitación… _

_._

-Si regresa seré demasiado felíz… lo amo y lo grite en pleno templo cuando escuche su voz pidiendo ayuda para pelear con Majin boo, puedes imaginarlo?-

_Volvia a empezar todo… se supone que estabamos hablando de nosotros, ahora piensa en él… rayos! _

-Pensé que…lo de ustedes solo era una atracción, me lo dijiste-

_Ella me mira con real asombro, por qué, acaso no lo recuerda? _

_._

-Bulma!- _Esa noche la vi totalmente mojada por la lluvia, me estaba esperando donde siempre con los brazos cruzados y la mirada comprimida… -_Que sucede?-

-En dos días es la pelea con Cell, debes cuidarte, tenemos mucho de que hablar cuando todo acabe-

_Esa mirada me mostraba mucho de lo que yo me imaginaba, una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro mientras me acercaba más y sentia la lluvia caer en mi cuerpo… _

_-_Volveré… te buscare-

_Recuerdo la sonrisa en su rostro... _–Solo quiero que sepas, que lo de Vegeta fue solo atracción, no te imagines otras cosas-

-No hay nada que imaginar Bulma… no te preocupes- _En realidad no habia nada que me haga pensar lo contrario, sus ojos mostraban un brillo para mi… solo para mi, en ese entonces… _

.

_-_Te acuerdas de eso? Olvidalo, en ese tiempo estaba… confundida, ahora te puedo asegurar que no es así, ese terco saiyajin y presumido principito… me atrapo-

_No pude evitar mirarla con desconcierto y por qué no decirlo con impresión, por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso, acaso no era obvia mi cara, mi semblante, estoy seguro que si, por qué me haces esto Bulma… que me estas haciendo pagar… _

_._

_-_Goku!-

-Bulma!-

_Ella corrio hacia mi, su cuerpo se embistio contra el mio en un efusivo abrazo que la hizo saltar encima de mi… yo retrocedi unos pasos por la sorpresa, pero sonrei al verla nuevamente y no dude en sostenerla- _

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Por qué rayos no me has buscado!-

-Lo siento… he estado entrenando-

-Pero desde que vino ese chico extraño del futuro no he sabido nada de ti, como se te ocurre hacer eso!-

_Recuerdo averla visto fijamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Trunks, ella estaria con Vegeta y eso por alguna razón me molestaba, me molestaba mucho… pero no queria que lo notara y el desenlace termine arruinando lo que debia suceder, sobre todo al conocer su atracción hacia mi… _

-Lo siento Bulma, debo entrenar para la llegada de los androides, no puedo perder el tiempo- _Le dije alejandola mientras su mirada se ponía aguda y se transformaba en una mueca, esa vez si me dio miedo _

-Qué? Perder el tiempo? Eso piensas!-

-No! Bueno si, veraz… debo entrenar- _Un completo idiota, si así fui… _

-Esta bien! Haz lo que quieras, no te molestare más! Eres un completo idiota!-

_Sus palabras me desanimaron, me hicieron sentir mal… pero por mi supuesta logica, la deje irse echando chispas mientras me sacaba el dedo del medio y me lo refregaba en la cara… no sabia que significaba eso, pero era obvio que nada bueno… _

_._

-Te acuerdas cuando viste a Trunks por primera vez?-

-Si, lo recuerdo…-

-En ese tiempo aun no era nada serio, lo de Vegeta fue como un… dezlis, era mutua por cierto esa percepción, el tampoco se imaginaba que despues… se enamoraria de mi perdidamente-

-Qué?! Qué dices Bulma!- _Eso si no lo esperaba –_Hablas de Vegeta?-

-Estos años… han sido buenos para… conocernos más y… bueno acercarnos-

-Te quieres quedar con él?-

_Ella se quedo pensando antes de responder, me miro a los ojos y cerrandolos lentamente como si de una mala noticia se tratara, se preparo para responder, me dio pavor escucharla_

_-_Si eso quiero, y sé que ese orgulloso saiyajin se muere por mi… por eso, no entiendo que paso, por qué se fue…-

_Su semblante esta melancolico, luce triste de repente… miro hacia el frente unos segundos y exhalando aire decido hacer algo que jamás he hecho en todo este tiempo… tomar la iniciativa… decido acercamente más de la cuenta y sin ningun temor esta vez, levanto su barbilla permitiendome estar más cerca que lo de costumbre… sus ojos me miran sorprendidos… incredulos, mientras yo, yo no sé que hacer… _

-Ese idiota tiene que volver…- _Rompio el silencio con esas palabras… _

_Mi dedos tocaron suavemente su rostro, de verdad estaba haciendo eso_

_-_Bulma…-

-Dime-

_El silencio me carcome, diablos quiero reclamarte en que momento me olvidaste, en que momento deje de existir, en que momento solo tienes ojos para él y ahora yo… solo paso a ser una historia que claramente no quieres recordar_

-Volvera… lo hara, en el otro mundo cuando nos preparamos para pelear con Majinboo demostro en varias oportunidades que se preocupaba por ti- _Como me odio en este momento, __rapidamente sonries y eso a pesar de que esta bien, me decepciona… lentamente me alejo, siento tu alegria y escucho tu emoción cuando te levantas y empiezas a saltar como hace años… pero esta vez, me siento decaido… no puedo verte a los ojos y mucho menos mirarte… _

-Goku…-

_No quiero verla, solo miro el horizonte con cierta pesades… pero su estruendosa voz hace que me sienta presionado por su insistencia…_

_-_Goku!- _Siento mi rostro girar repentinamente al verla sostener mis mejillas con sus manos mientras me regala una sonrisa –_Debo irme-

-Lo sé- _Respondi fingiendo una sonrisa_

-Me gusto verte-

-Bulma…- _mirame, gira, hazlo…. -_Solo, quiero que me respondas algo- _Sus ojos curiosos se posaron en mi__-_Que me querias decir ese día que nos vimos antes de la pelea con Cell?- _Se que deberian asesinarme por preguntar eso, yo sabia la respuesta, pero no puedo más con el hecho de no tener nada de ella… _

_Su mirada cambio inmediatamente, su rostro se torno confuso, serio y algo avergozado, me causo mucha curiosidad… -_Dimelo, por favor-

-Verás… yo solo confundi las cosas, por un momento pense que…- _Su mirada se agudizo más-_Olvidalo, talves nunca te diste cuenta y yo solo, tenia alucinaciones en mi cabeza y vi cosas que nunca existireron… lo comprendi despues, y creeme lo mejor fue no decirte, tal vez te hubiera confundido o incomodado, fue lo mejor… estoy segura que nisiquiera ahora lo entiendes, pero no te preocupes… no era nada importante, para ti-

_La vi agachar la cabeza, suspirar y volver a verme a los ojos con esa sonrisa tan enigmatica y esos ojos azules que me hicieron sentir nostalgia en ese momento… solo sonrei nuevamente mientras me despedia de ella y la veia subir a su aeronave despreocupada… siento un agujero en mi interior… ella pensaba que nunca fue reciproco, que nunca senti lo mismo, si tan solo supiera todo lo que hay en mi cabeza y que solo digo una minusia de todo lo que pienso, soy un completo idiota y sin que Vegeta sepa, me a derrotado vilmente… _

**FIN….**

**Nos vemos Pronto...**

**Amapol**


End file.
